Alternative Reality: Another Road Taken
by AlwaysSleepy908
Summary: In a world where the schism never existed and the people of Rieze Maxia and Elympios lived in relative harmony, Bisley Bakur made his wish to Origin. It was granted but with a price and a loophole. Meanwhile, 5 years later, a young Jude Mathias meets a mysterious boy named Joseph and the first impression he gets is that the other boy is weird but sad. Warning: OOC and AU! Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Chapter 1: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire**

Warning: These events take place in an **alternative universe**! As such the characters will be **out of character** as their situation had differed. And there would be **SPOILERS**! It is also unbeta-ed. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk or leave and continue to hold your peace.

Context: This story takes place in a world where the schism was never created but the meeting between Maxwell and Milia still happened but she was able to convince Maxwell not create the schism. Since this happened within the Prime World and the Origin's Trial was still in place, Bisley Bakur, along with his wife, who possessed the Key of Krensik, asked for the extermination of the free will of the spirits. Thus, this story takes place about 5 years after the events of the wish.

* * *

 _Why did they have to separate? Was it my fault?_

That was probably when I started to loose sight of my dreams. I always wanted to change the world for the better; a place where no one have to live through the tough and horrible separation as I did. I loved mom and I admired dad. I love them all the same but they didn't love me anymore.

That's, at the very least, what I thought. And those thoughts soon bore hatred upon me. I hated how my parents had to separate, I hated how no one did anything about it, and soon I started hated myself as well.

* * *

This is the room, I thought. I knocked on the door and said, "I'm coming in for a check up!"

Without waiting for an answer I pushed opened the sliding doors of the hospital. His room was quiet. There was literally nothing but a boy with sliver hair sitting on the bed, looking outside through the window. Everything else was white, and so was he.

The curtain drapes flowed from the breeze that flowed through the open window. I followed his gaze and saw nothing but the metropolis and people. It was the usual sight that I'm already sick of.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Even I was surprised at the tone of voice I spoke with. It felt like a completely different person. A person submerged in hatred.

The patient, who is only two years older than me, looked at me in surprise. I looked back at him in confusion and concealed disgust.

"People and the surrounding nature. Why?" He asked. His voice was soft and there was a hoarseness in his voice. It must be due to his sickness.

"All people do is walk around carrying their own darkness within them. They mind nothing but themselves and are greedy. They feel nothing as they watch others fall," I replied, ignoring his question.

"That's not true." It was soft but full of meaning.

I looked at him with disbelief and our eyes met. That was first time I saw someone with that eye colour and it somehow seemed to reflect something different compared to the other patients in the whole hospital. It vaguely reminded me is something. He looked away and stared back outside.

"Even if they do have to carrying around their darkness and do everything you mentioned, they also have the times were they shine," he finally said.

"Shine?" I echoed. Does he mean shine with jealousy and rage?

He nodded, "They shine when they are happy, they shine when they help, they shine when they... They are with their friends and family." And the end he trailed off a little.

I blinked. Family. That was definitely the one thing I won't have. How was he to judge them if he didn't even know how it feels like to be sad, how it feels to stand by and let people fall, or even what if feels like without a family?

"You don't know the first thing about them," I mumbled, "You don't even how how it is to be the opposite of any of that!"

"But I do..." I ignored his pained eyes and those furrowed brows. He doesn't know anything.

"Liar!" I shouted before rushing out of the room. I felt the stare of the boy on me but I didn't care. How can be claim he knows me? We're not the same person after all and everything differs case to case.

But somehow I couldn't get his expression out of my head. It was such a sad expression.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's a little bit short but I promise the other chapters are longer. If there is anything confusing please message me or leave a comment! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Same Old, Same Old

**Chapter 2: Same Old, Same Old**

Warning: These events take place in an **alternative universe**! As such the characters will be **out of character** as their situation had differed. And there would be **SPOILERS**! It is also unbeta-ed. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk or leave and continue to hold your peace.

* * *

The next time I saw that boy was after my training. After what happened the first time my father had yelled at me and apologized to him.

He had just waved with it off no problem but we never once made we contact. There was a tension in the air as well but that was in the past. He has another nurse tending him now.

Truth to be told, it was good. I didn't have to deal with him anymore. But I couldn't get his words or his pained expression out of my head. That was why I took close combat classes with another patient who was rapidly recovering from her inability to walk. Apparently the teacher was also her mother. After all I can take my mind of things and learn to fight back so why not?

"Hey Jude?" The girl, Leia, asked.

"Yes, Leia?"

"Are you alright?"

"As good as I'll ever be," I smiled but I knew it was lie. At least the girl seemed to buy it.

After I went to bandage myself up, I started wandering. Classes had finished early and it wasn't time for my shifts yet so I decided to go for a walk. I greeted a few patients and nurses on my way before I realized just where my feet was taking me.

Room 261. The room that house the boy with sliver hair.

I had no idea what prompted me to open the door but I did and without warning either. That earned a surprised look from the boy inside.

"Hey," I started lamely. After all I wasn't sure what to say. I noticed that there was now a flower at the other end of his bed.

"Hey," he replied, eyeing the bandages on my arms and legs as well as face, "What happened?"

I shrugged, stepping in and sliding the door behind me. "Just a little fighting."

He gave me a worried and panicked look. I wonder why? Perhaps just false sympathy again?

"Are you alright?"

Seriously? The same question that Leia asked me. I decided to respond in kind.

"As good as I'll ever be," I smiled. Unlike Leia, however, he stared at he with suspicion.

"Your hiding something," he stated. It wasn't even a question.

"How do you know?" I shot back, aggravated. That's why I wanted to avoid him. He had a perspective side but he was too naive. I, on the other hand, want to stay away from anyone who had the ability. I guess I just didn't want to know.

"My brother does that all the time he doesn't want me to know something," he admitted softly as he stared distantly at the flower at the end of his bed.

At his words something tighten in my chest and churn at my stomach. "Well maybe it's because your brother doesn't trust you with his secrets," I shot back.

He flinched and looked down. "I know," he whispered.

I scowled but in actuality I was surprised at the lack of reaction. Usually people would fight back at the things they don't want to hear. Those fights were seen too often when I saw my father breaking the truth to grieving families members. They always wanted to hear what they wanted to hear and deny the truth. I gritted his teeth together as my initial surprise died away.

Family. It's that word again. How I hated that word. But hate was too strong of a word so maybe a mild dislike was more appropriate to call this feeling.

"Are you hurt?" The other boy finally asked in a soft voice.

"No," I replied, shifting some bandages. Seriously why did I come here in the first place? Oh right, because of my misplaced interest in this guy.

He gave me a funny look. "I don't mean your wounds," he started. This time it was me who gave him the funny look. His small grin made me huff.

"I mean your heart," he finished.

I blinked in confusion. "My heart?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. What is he getting at? "It's still alive and pumping."

"I meant your emotions," he smiled at me shyly, "Like they hurt, right?"

"They don't!" I snapped, "What do you know about me anyways?!"

I'll give him credit that he didn't flinch back but at his surprised look I knew he was a least a little scared of me. I can sense it. But as soon as it came the surprise died away and it was replaced with a sympathetic knowing look.

"I'm sorry," he said with such sincerity it was almost disgusting. I felt it struck something in my chest.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I shouted, a type of desperation slipped into my voice. I started hating it.

"I'm very sorry," he repeated. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. If I did I knew I would crumble. I needed this to stop but the words weren't coming. I can feel my defences cracking. How?

I grit my teeth and looked up to glare at him or even punch him to stop talking but something stopped me. That look in his eyes. They were accepting and kind as if they were just gently nudging me to break down.

"It will be alright," he continued. That was it. I hate him so much.

There was burning in my eyes and my vision became distorted. The boy on the bed look alarmed. I hated it, how weak I really was. How I can't even act if I'm fine. I hated everything.

"What?" I snapped with less vigour then I had intended to, "You haven't seen anyone cry before?"

Why is it that this guy, this person on a hospital bed, weak and helpless like me can see right through me when others in smilie situations can't? Was if because he's like me he can see through me? Or was it just that he's too perspective? I have no idea. I wanted to stop thinking.

"I... I used to cry a lot," he offered.

"Well, that's good for you," I bit. Tears were still streaming down my face so I turned and started wiping the tears off my face. I didn't want him to see my weakness. Why I didn't just leave the room was beyond me. But there would be more people out there, right? At least he won't pity me or look at me like some kind of lost child.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to cry a lot when my mother died," he started and I looked back at him in surprise before I tried to glare at him.

Somehow he looked unsure but when his gaze met mine he gave me a smile and I can feel the sadness behind it. So he can't act either. But then again why would he act? Nevertheless I didn't stop glaring before I turned back around, trying to clean my face.

"I was about five when she passed onto heaven and it was all my fault. I mean she got sick ever since she brought me to this world and never got better. Brother says that she's in a better place now and it wasn't my fault that she died. But... I'm still not sure," he paused.

"I didn't ask for your life story!" I took the chance to snap when I could. But that didn't mean I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. We were more similar than I had thought.

"My father... He thinks of me and brother are nothing but tools. My brother being the tool and I'm just a sure hostage for my brother to keep doing what he's doing for my father," he said in resentment and sadness.

"Only if I was stronger. Only if I can fight." He gripped the bed sheets as tightly as possible with an helpless face. His voice may be soft but his tone carried emotions of desperation and helplessness. Then he seemed to snap out of the haze and offered me a small smile. It wasn't genuine, I noticed. So someone like him has to fake at times too huh? That sparked a minuscule flame of respect. He wasn't a spoiled brat, that much was true.

"Sorry that you had to hear that," His smiled was strained, "Let's change subjects."

"I'm actually amazed," I started getting a confused look from him, "We're more similar that I had originally thought. If I was you I would have already fallen into the darkness." And it was true.

"The only reason I didn't was because people wanted to understand me. That's why I want to understand the people around me," he smiled. It was a very beautiful smile despite his sadness.

"Silence followed and my tears were dry now. I adverted my gaze, turning my head to look out the window. Now that I looked at it again the bustling metropolis didn't seem so bad anymore, even if there were Devils in human skin.

"I too hate my father," I finally offered. I didn't need to look at him to know he was surprised. I gave him a quick glance to confirm my suspicions. Through what confused me was what he was surprised at.

There was prolonged silence that none of us tried to fill by throwing around meaningless chatter. After a while I decided to leave.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," I announced before nodding politely as I would do with any other patient.

"Okay," he nodded back.

As I exited the door I made an unspoken promise to visit him again when I have the time.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, sorry guys I was busy yesterday but I was able to get this chapter up today! Yay! Hoped you guys liked it. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve and Annoyance

**Chapter 3: Resolve and Annoyance**

Warning: These events take place in an **alternative universe**! As such the characters will be **out of character** as their situation had differed. And there would be **SPOILERS**! It is also unbeta-ed. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk or leave and continue to hold your

* * *

The next time I visited him was actually pure coincidence. Coincidence being Joseph coming to visit me. After my shift. He was waving at me with a grin, donned in his hospital gown. My surprised must have shown on his face as he was shyly grinning at me.

"Joseph wanted to visit you after your shift," a female nurse, probably Joseph's explained, "What a nice boy he is."

Huh. So his name is Joseph. It wasn't what I was expecting but I had expected nothing either.

"I guess," I shrugged, nonchalant, dismissing her look of pity that she threw at me. She was probably new but she would learn like all the others that I was not to be pitied. With a polite small bow she left us alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bored and thought I should exercise a little," Joseph shrugged.

"Exercise?" I asked lifting a brow, "Like what?"

"You know," he looked down at his feet. It somehow irked me. His words and his gesture that is. "Just walking around."

I let out a mocking laugh and he lifted his head. "Then you should see what I do for exercise," I grinned feeling evil, "If you're up to it."

I took his polite curious expression as a "yes" and made a gesture for him to follow. I'm pretty sure Leia has classes today as well.

Lessons progressed and Joseph was happy to just sit aside and watch us learn how to fight. Today I had a mock battle with Leia and it's sad to say but I had lost. Devastatingly. It wasn't new but the frustration was there. There was the physical proof of my weakness. Being beaten by a girl. A very strong girl.

"Nice fight," she said after our mock battle.

I gave her a tight fake smile, "You too."

Once Leia's mother dismissed us, Leia instantly gravitated to my side after talking to her mother.

"Who's that guy?" She asked pointing to Joseph. Joseph seemed to notice and gave her a small wave to which she returned.

"That's Joseph," I replied. All I wanted was to get away and tend my wounds while I'm at it.

"He looks weird," she commented and I couldn't hold back a small laugh. Yeah, he is definitely weird. Weird enough to seek me out.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concern and worry painted over his face. I growled in annoyance.

"Drop it."

He looked confused while Leia seemed surprised. "D-Drop what?" He asked.

"Don't stutter," I sighed, "Sorry. Just tired."

"That's understandable," he started. No, it really not. I don't understand why he would have to act around me, pretending to be worried and what not. It's stupid.

"Let's get you bandaged up," he said eying my injuries.

"It's fine. I can do it myself." I really needed to be alone right now.

Joseph seemed conflicted but Leia on the other hand insisted that she had to help me since she made the bruises in the first place. I tried to keep in my anger and annoyance and it worked. "She'll be gone soon." I repeated over and over in my head.

Soon I was seated on Leia's bed since her room was the closest, with a first-aid case in Leia's hands. While she stumbled with the procedures and the steps of basic first aid and made some sloppy mistakes, she and Joseph talked.

"So you're Leia and he's Jude," Joseph summed.

"Yup. I'm surprised the two of you talked to each other for so long you didn't even know his name, Joseph," Leia replied as she stuck another bandaid a little too high onto my face.

"That was a little too high," I pointed out and she mumbled out a small "sorry". Before she moved to take of the bandaid I stopped her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I gave her a small weak smile. Seriously they need to leave. She smiled back oblivious to my pain.

"Well, all's well now," she nodded to herself and took a step back to admire her handy work. I groaned internally.

"Good job Leia," Joseph commented. Why was he always trying to get people on their good side? I doubt this is his "trying to understand other people" policy.

"Thank you!" Leia beamed at his compliment, "After all I want to become a nurse!"

Joseph looked at Leia before looking back to me. He did this a few times and every time he looked at me his confusion seemed to clear a little but it was still there. Was there something I was missing?

"What?" I asked in a harsher tone than I meant to. Perhaps my frustration was building up too much. He looked uncomfortable but he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

I made a small sound of annoyance. He wasn't like me at all. His characteristics were all off and I can't stand him when he is so fidgety and all goody-two-shoes.

"Aw, come on! Tell us!" Leia whined.

Actually compared to Leia, his presence was at least a bit more bearable. She was annoying and unbearable. Once again Joseph looked conflicted. What was so damn hard?

"Just say it already." He looked at me.

"I just wanted to know why you are taking these classes. What are they for?" He asked, nervously playing with his hospital gown.

"Oh," Leia paused. She too looked down as if she was deciding to tell or not.

"I took the classes because it was a part of my treatment," she started, "I couldn't walk until recently and these classes are just something that can speed up my recovery."

"But I don't know why Jude took these classes with me," Leia trailed off and looked at me. Joseph too mirrored her movement.

"It's for self-defence," I looked down at my hands if I can see the power running through my veins, "Also it's for me to get stronger. For me to protect what I want to protect."

There was silence after my declaration and I relished in that. Finally, some peace and silence.

"Wow, that's amazing. I admire you Jude," Leia started genuine making me blush a little. Damn compliments gets me every time, no matter what.

"It's true. Jude is a very amourable person," Joseph agreed. I sent him a small glare. He was just too agreeable. He caught it and gave me another one of his small smiles. I looked away somehow unable to meet his eyes.

"Well, I should be going," Joseph started again, "When do you have your lessons again?"

"Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday at 2 pm," Leia replied.

"Okay. I'll be sure to visit next time again," Joseph waved before dipping his head and left the room.

Silence descended between me and Leia. Too quiet. I just continued to stare down at my hands to keep myself from fidgeting. Only now I wished that Joseph hadn't left first.

"So..." Leia trailed off, the silence getting to her.

"I should I leave too," I quickly stood up and packed the bandages away neatly into the first aid kit.

"Ah! I'll help!" She scrambled to help but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I can do it. Thanks for your help, Leia," I said instead with my back turned to her. She was silent but I heard her sit down on the stool she was using in her room.

After I completely packed, I gave small bow with the first aid kit in my hands before leaving.

"Ah, Jude," she started. I held in a sigh. What could she want this time?

"Yes Leia?" I asked successfully keeping my annoyance in. She hesitated and looked nervous. It seems like it wasn't only Joseph who thinks it's so hard to say something.

"I..." She started but stopped. I twitched.

"Just spit it out already," I said with a tried sigh. She blinked before looking resolute about it. At the very least Joseph had said what he wanted out right when I told him too.

"I want to be someone that you can see as an equal," she admitted, "So watch me, alright?"

I was confused. Just what was she saying? After all she was already plenty of strong so why did she want me to see her as an equal?

Nevertheless I have her small hopefully not too fake smile and said, "Yeah. I'll see you to it."

My words made Leia stop fidgeting and she looked surprised at me. The surprise then quickly died away and she gave me one of her biggest sincerest smiles as I started to close the door.

"Yeah," she said and the door closed. I couldn't see her anymore and neither can she. Staring at the white sliding door I dropped my facade. Mixed emotions swirled within me and I looked away, turning down the hall. Just why did she look so surprised then I said that? Wasn't that what she was expecting? Similar thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the hospital hall, ignoring the states I received.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!** **I do realize that these few chapters do start off a little slow but it's going to pick up especially the later few chapters! Also please point out any inconstancies this story may have.**

 **Please don't be afraid to comment, especially about the grammar. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

**Chapter 4: Brothers**

Warning: These events take place in an **alternative universe**! As such the characters will be **out of character** as their situation had differed. And there would be **SPOILERS**! It is also unbeta-ed. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk or leave and continue to hold your peace.

* * *

I froze when I saw him. Just what was he doing here? Walking down the halls... With acquaintances? Wow I didn't really think he was a social one. But then again his fake pleasantries was a sure benefit.

I had always disliked him the moment I saw him. Lewis Met Kresnik. The son of Bisley Bakur, the CEO of the largest corporation alive: the Vurberk Cooperation.

He was introduced to me when father beckoned me over to his office one day. And it was on that day I met Lewis. We immediately hated each other the second we laid eyes on each other but we hid it under false pleasantries and forced smiles.

So obviously I was shocked when I saw him in one of the hallways of the hospital with two of his beneficial friends (probably) following behind him. Then again they might be friends by the way his face seemed to be completely neutral while the dark brown haired teen joked with the lighter straight haired teen.

"Lewis?" I asked in complete shock when I saw him.

He turned around and zeroed onto me with a similar expression before it quickly disappeared. "Jude," he replied in a professional voice that pissed me off.

"What are you doing here?" I openly scowled. We already knew we hated each other so why hide it? Oddly enough Lewis seemed to do so.

"To visit my... friend," he said, shifting his glasses so they glinted.

Sadly before I could ask him or taunt him about his slip up that was "as clear as day," one of his friends-the overly happy looking one, interrupted.

"Oh? Who's this? A friend of yours, Lewis?" He asked, leaning towards me with a goofy smile. I twitched and crossed my arms, holding back the urge to punch him.

"No. He's just one of the nurses in this hospital," Lewis replied automatically.

My scowl turned deeper. "For your information I am not 'just one of the nurses in his hospital'," I mimicked him, intentionally in a false falsetto, "I'm this hospital's owner's son and I can kick you out of here if I want to."

"And I'm the son of the CEO of the famous Vurberk Cooperation, you won't dare," Lewis snapped back. At least his "Mr. Perfect" facade is slipping. I smirked. One point to me.

The grinning guy whistled, "Wow. Seems like there is someone who knows how to push your buttons Lewis. And here I thought there were none!" He laughed. His friend just seemed nervous as he watched us like a tennis match.

"Who are you guys anyways?" I asked, only vaguely aware of Lewis putting his metaphorical mask back on.

"Ah right! Proper etiquette. Right, right," the goofy guy was saying, "Well I'm Alfred Vint Svent and this is Balan, my cousin," Alfred introduced himself, "But please, just call me Alfred."

I gave the man called Alfred a suspicious stare. Somehow he was too damn happy that I didn't believe it. "Balan doesn't have a last name?" I asked.

"It's complicated," Balan's voice was soft but I still heard him. I gave him a considering glance.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you again, Jude but we must be on our way. Good bye," Lewis nodded stiffly at me and started to move.

"Fine. Goodbye to you Mr. Perfect," I glared at him. He returned the glare.

Sadly it turns out that we were going the same way until he turned towards a certain room. I peeked at the room number. Room 261. I blinked in surprise. That was Joseph's room.

Lewis knocked on the door after giving me one last deathly stare. "Joseph?" He called, "It's me Lewis. I also brought Alfred and Balan with me."

"Ah! Then come right in!" I heard Joseph's voice call back.

"Actually on second thought, I'll join you," I put in as Lewis opened the door. Quickly, using my new skills from the lessons I received, I snuck in before they can say anything.

"Yo," I held out a hand. Joseph blinked once in surprise before giving me a smile.

"Hey, Jude," he replied and I instantly saw the dark circles under his eyes. That's odd. I never seen them when Joseph visited us last week. I wonder what happened.

"You know each other?" Alfred interrupted my observations.

"Well, yeah. Accidentally," I shrugged and shot him a warning glare. He nodded back and firmly closed his mouth. I fought back the urge to grin. He had amazingly understood what I meant.

"I see you of you are more than just acquainted," Lewis put in. I looked at him and flashed a grin at him much to his ire.

"Of course," I responded.

"So what are you doing here big brother?" Joseph asked. I blinked before looking back and forth between Joseph and Lewis. Big brother?

"Joseph," Lewis started in a warning voice.

"It's fine," Joseph smiled at his supposedly elder brother, "I trust Jude."

"You two are brothers?" I asked angry and curious at Joseph keeping a secret away from me.

"I don't trust him," Lewis pinned me with almost murderous glare so intense that I took a step back in surprise.

"Brother," Joseph sighed. I mustered as much strength as I could and glared back to Lewis. I was unwilling to back down. The goofy guy and his silent friend were quiet behind Lewis staring between Lewis and I like a table tennis match.

"Brother," Joseph repeated, this time stronger.

Lewis held his glare for a little more before he sighed. "Fine, I'll trust your judgement Joseph," he said and Joseph gave him a firm nod. Then he turned to me with the same intense glare but it wasn't as much muderous as before.

"If you even speak a word about this secret you would wish you had never met us," he threatened. I huffed.

"I'll keep that in mind and your little secret," I replied. I wasn't stupid when the truth is so blatantly in front of me. Clearly Joseph being related to the CEO of Vurberk Cooperation and I had a vague idea why.

"Anyways, to answer your earlier question, I got a break so that I can visit you," Lewis smiled and I was surprised at the gentleness of the smile, "These idiots just happened to know so they tagged along."

"Hey! We always wanted to visit our little Joseph when we heard that he was in the hospital for some reason," Alfred grinned before he slung an arm around Lewis, "And since your big brother knew where you were we all decided to visit!"

"Thanks Alfred, Balan," Joseph gave them a smile to which they returned. It looked a little weak to me.

"How are you Joseph?" Lewis asked concern in his voice. Maybe I shouldn't have came in. It felt like I was intruding on something. However despite everything I still stayed. So did his friends. Maybe they're already familiar with this?

"I'm fine. I feel better and I had started to exercise now," Joseph smiled. The smile was genuine but his words... not so much, especially with the eye bags he was developing. I looked at Lewis to see if he was going to buy it.

"I see," Lewis nodded. I find this unbelievable. Doesn't he understand his brother? After all their supposed to be family!

I looked down. Family. I guess not all family understand each other. I clenched my fists. Mine definitely didn't. They left each other without a care. My mom said it was him not me. My father said it was her not me. I think their wrong. They lied. It wasn't them, it was me.

"You know, your brother was actually hella worried," Alfred put in receiving a slight glare from Lewis, "His performance record had dipped below the normal so much that they had no choice but give him a break."

Lewis tried to open his mouth to say something but he was surprisingly outspoken by Balan. "It's true," he whispered but we all could hear him, "And he wasn't the only one. Alfred had been complaining to me all this time about wanting to visit. We're all worried Joseph."

"Says you," Alfred huffed, "You were agreeing with me all the way and was literally ready to sneak away if I wasn't able to get permission."

Balan blushed, taking half a step back. Joseph gave them all a big smile. In fact it was largest I had seen, practically out shining the signs of sickness on his face. His eyes were shining with gratitude and happiness.

"Thank you guys," Joseph's voice was soft with emotions, "Really. I will definitely get better."

"You better," Lewis sighed giving his brother a small smile as he strode over and put a hand on his head, "I've been missing your specially made soup."

"Specially made soup?" I think I ruined the moment but I couldn't help but ask, "You cook?"

"Yeah, ever since my mom died," Joseph nodded. I saw Lewis hold in a wince. Oh.

"Sorry," I said looking away. I felt like I had to apologize. I did interrupt on something anyways. "I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"Haha, it's fine," Joseph brought out a hand and waved it off.

"You even told him that?" Lewis asked in surprise but it he quickly replaced it with a huff.

"You trust Jude too much," Lewis sighed, "Too gullible."

"Like you and Rideaux?" Joseph shot back.

"I don't trust him at all," Lewis replied clearly scandalized but the idea, "We clearly hate each other."

"You don't have many friends do you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Neither do you," he replied, "And listen if you do anything to hurt Joseph I swear-"

"Brother!" Joseph interrupted, "You're being too overprotective again!"

"Ah, was I?" Lewis asked with a slight chuckle. Alfred and Balan meanwhile but back a laugh.

 _"I'm just a sure hostage for my brother to keep doing what he's doing for my father."_ I remembered Joseph saying. I can see the truth behind those words. Only Joseph and Joseph alone was what Lewis wanted to protect.

"Haha, it never gets old!" Alfred surrendered to his chuckles as Balan just shook with laughter.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Lewis ordered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"And perhaps maybe Lewis' friends too. Maybe, just maybe Lewis wasn't as bad of a guy I thought he was.

"Ah, before I forget," Lewis pulled something out of his pocket and gave it Joseph.

"What's this?" Joseph asked peering at the gift curiously.

"It's a gift from all of us. Go ahead and open it," Lewis prompted and so he did. It turns out it was some kind of pocket watch. It fit snugly in Joseph's hands. The pocket watch was golden and had intricate designs on the front. With a click it opened and a song played from the music box. I blinked.

 _There was a meadow and a blonde haired girl with flowing hair in a simple sundress. She turned around and said something to me before the humming started. I couldn't make out what she said but the song... It sounded exactly like the song playing from Joseph's watch._

What was that? Was that a memory?

"Thanks big brother!" Joseph cried and he hugged his brother from the waist, "I love it!"

Started shifting backwards. After all I was intruding and needed to get back to my shift soon.

"We pooled together our money to get you this," Alfred grinned.

"And the song?"

"We pulled some strings," Balan shyly admitted.

I was almost at the door. My thoughts were only about that flash of images in my head.

"I'm just glad you like it," Lewis smiled, "After all you always wanted a pocket watch like mine after yours disappeared."

I quietly opened the door and closed it. Joseph, no matter how his family was like, at least had friends who cared. Unlike me. We were different after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 4! Updates may start to come more slowly as I'm slowly drowning in exams. QAQ**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
